In Search Of The Sun
by Zenzo
Summary: After a battle gone wrong, one of the Sanzo group has gone missing for two months. But a famous Inn just may provide some answers for someone missing their Sun. R&R [Rated for Language]


**_A/N: _I'm rather proud of the story line (Although it's not completely original). Not going to say much because I hate long author's notes…bah, I'm such a hypocrite! I don't have my profile up as of yet, but it will be up soon. Hopefully it won't take long to do, but who really cares? I don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters… except for the OCs– and don't fret, she's not into Sanzo like that. Feh, you'll learn more if you read. This is a very short story by most standards to – 5 chapters, 3000 words a piece (2000 for the start) – so it's what I like to call a quick fix.**

**Chapter 1:**

**In Search of the Sun: Found and Lost**

"_Everyone! Spread out!"_

_They complied without complaint, moving out and distancing from each other. The demon they were facing off against snarled in protest, following them all with his eyes. However, it was only after one person and that one person was standing too far away to reach with a melee shot, and it could see that any move made towards him would result in dire consequences. It growled and surveyed his surroundings once more. _

_Goku saw the demon look at him, then lick its lips. _

_It started lunging, but was cut off when a giant blade on a chain ripped through his arm. Screaming, it recoiled in pain and held its arm. Gojyo smirked and recalled his weapon, and leaned on his left leg. Gojyo stopped smirking though when he tried to use the blade again, but it didn't work. Cursing, he tried pulling the blade out (as carefully as possible so he didn't cut himself) except it didn't work. Sanzo 'tsked' and Hakkai was still looking quite serious. Suddenly, the demon leapt and aimed for Sanzo. Sanzo easily dodged and was standing next to Goku when he recovered. _

_Snarling once more, Goku saw the demon collecting energy into its good hand. Quick to act, Hakkai summoned a chi blast that threw the monster off-guard – but not fast enough to stop it punching the ground. The result was a hairline crack that slithered its way towards the cliff while the demon fell to the ground dead. Time seemed to slow as the thin crack grew into the rift and starting breaking off the earth that was connected to the cliff – or more precisely, what they were standing on. Goku looked down at the river, a good drop down, and started to panic. _

"_Stupid monkey!"_

_Next thing he felt was someone grabbing his cape and flinging him towards where Gojyo and Hakkai were doing everything they could to help. Hakkai caught Goku, but when Gojyo tried to use the chain in his weapon, it didn't work. Hakkai let go of Goku, and tried reaching out for Sanzo only to miss. The two watched as the priest fell wordlessly, still clutching his gun, and plummet into the water below. _

"_Sanzo! Sanzo! S-Sanzo!"_

_Goku let out a pathetic sob and was about to jump after the blond, but Gojyo restrained him while cursing. Hakkai was at the edge, watching the large chunks fell and scanning frantically for Sanzo to reappear, preferably unharmed. Hope seemed lost however when Hakkai stood, called for Hakuryuu and jumped into him as soon as he transformed into the jeep. _

_:: And we've been searching for a whole three months now :: _Goku thought while hanging out of the side of the jeep.

They'd kept along the river bank looking for any sign that Sanzo was still alive, or that he'd made it out at least. Gojyo had become hopeful when a few days after searching, they'd found his Smith and Wesson gun. Goku was confused until Hakkai told him that the gun would have sank because it was made of metal, and that the only way it could've gotten up onto the river back (which was a good two feet above water) was if someone had either found Sanzo, or Sanzo himself had crawled out of the water and dropped his gun.

But hope had faded with time.

So now, Goku and Gojyo were waiting in the jeep while Hakkai went through the local store stocking up on food, medical supplies and anything else they might need. Goku hadn't been eating much lately, and because of that they didn't need food as urgently.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Hmm?"

"Hakkai has meat buns with him," Gojyo said, pointing to Hakkai who indeed did have meat buns with him along with various other things. Goku looked up for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the road and sighing, "Yay."

Frustrated, Gojyo scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do with the teen. He wasn't good with consoling Goku, only Sanzo, with his sick and corrupt ways could – which baffled him to no end. His musings were brought to a halt when Hakkai put the bags in the back seat and slid into the driver's seat. "There's an Inn up ahead," he said, turning the engine on, "Only a few miles from here. Apparently it's the best in the area."

"A soft bed sounds good to me, eh Goku?"

"Yeah . . ."

Frustrated, Gojyo just groaned and lit up one of his Hi-Lites. Hakkai had courteously gotten him a new packet from the store and he plucked the full pack from the paper bag, and crumpled the empty pack into his fist. He slid down his seat, and propped his feet up on the empty passengers seat.

"Get your feet off there water-sprite. Sanzo will be angry when he finds out," Goku scolded, but it didn't have his usual spark to its bite.

Gojyo stole a quick glance at Goku, and just looked up at the sky. Rain clouds were gathering, but the sun cast a glow through them creating pinks, purples and reds that mixed with the orange and yellow of the sunset. Removing his feet, Gojyo sighed and sat back up. "Whatever . . . monkey."

The bait didn't work, and the redhead never did get a reply.

* * *

Hakkai had been right about the Inn – it was only a few miles away, and it was by far the best in the area. There was an obvious Hindu influence to the building, but the rose bushes and willows that were scattered in the garden outside the Inn made it stunning. Even Goku was amazed. The receptionist greeted them with a warm smile (despite Gojyo flirting with her), and asked them all to sign in. 

She smiled when Hakkai returned the book, and fiddled with some papers before asking them if they wanted separate rooms. Hakkai turned to look at Gojyo, then at Goku who seemed to be half-heartedly looking around in amazement. He turned back to her and returned her smile. "Separate rooms would be wonderful."

"I have them all done, Sir. Down the hall, and to the left," she said politely, but reached under her desk and coming out with a pamphlet, "This is a map to all the resources you'll find here at the Solstice Inn. The dinner hall is open at six tonight until ten, and it comes free with your stay, as well as breakfast and all lunches. Enjoy your time with us."

"Thank you. We will," Hakkai returned politely.

"Hey, watch it you little punk!"

Hakkai took the keys before he faced his friend and saw that there were two little children running around his legs, chasing each other and laughing loudly but totally oblivious to Gojyo as he cursed. They looked up at him however when he stomped his foot. "Stop it!"

"Oh my. Now Gojyo, they're just children," Hakkai said as politely as possible.

"I don't care they – Woah!" Gojyo nearly fell over as one of the two girls pushed the other into his legs.

"Girls . . . " a woman with shoulder length black hair suddenly said from behind them. The two children stopped and looked at each other before grinning and running towards the woman. She bent down and greeted the children with a pat on the head. "What were you two doing?" she asked.

"Well, we were-"

"Playing with Jin, but-"

"He sent us back inside and ran away when we heard-"

"Howling. He said that we should go find you."

Gojyo stared before saying, "What the hell?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, my name is Lin Mai and these are my twin daughters; Tai and Lin May," She said politely, "They tend to finish off each other's sentences. They've been doing it since they were little. I hope they haven't caused you any hassle."

"Nah, besides, it's fun to see them get up the water sprites nose," Goku said putting his hands behind his head – but he was missing his cheeky grin.

The woman sighed, "Please, as my apologies, let me make your stay here free of charge."

They all seemed a little confused until Lin nodded at the woman behind the reception and made sure she wrote down a small note. "I own this Inn, you see, and my children and I live in a wing of this building. However, this wing is supposed to be known for its serenity," she said, and Hakkai got the undertones as well as the children. However, she lowered her voice unaware of what her guests were and asked her children where 'Jin' was.

One pointed and told her out near the lake and she nodded while standing. "My apologies, but I must leave. I'm sure the every-charming Anne has explained everything to you," she said, "Have a good night and enjoy your stay." she added before leaving rather quickly.

"Hm . . . wonder what that was about," Goku said aloud.

Gojyo shrugged, "Whatever. I'm hungry and tired and I could use a soft bed."

Hakkai nodded in agreement. "Yes. That does sound like a good idea."

* * *

_  
Thump!_

"Be careful!"

"I'm trying! But this dog weighs a tonne!"

Gojyo groaned and rolled over in his duck-downing bed.

_Thump!_

"I said be careful!"

"It's a lot harder then it looks!"

Hakkai's hearing caught on, and Hakuryuu gave a small mew from his side.

_Thump!_

"Do you know what, just give me the dog and go get Jin, would you?"

"Fine."

Goku had been dosing the whole night, and the voices outside alerted his hearing and senses. There was a small scuffle, and a door the opened and closed before it all went quite again. But Goku couldn't sleep, nor would he be able to that night. He tossed the heavy comforter aside and stretched his legs and toes before going over to the door. He opened it a fraction and saw the woman from before – Lin – standing with a tall man with blue eyes, black hair, and a startling resemblance to the shorter woman.

"What did you do?"

The voice was low, but still audible.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this _thing _weighs a tonne!" The man complained, holding up a muddy and water logged dog.

"It is not a _thing, _it is a wolf, and it's the newest member to this rag-tag family," a feminine voice scolded.

"Oh geeze, you're not actually going to let him keep it are you Lin?" someone asked. Goku couldn't see him, but he knew there was something odd.

Lin sighed, "I'm afraid so Jin. Besides, you know I can't leave it out in the rain. And you have to take care of the pup."

There was a small laugh, and the man came into Goku's line of vision wearing a button down black shirt and black jeans to match – covered in mud – but also holding a small albino pup in his hands, gazing down at it with a gentle smile. "Yeah, but it's too young to leave outside without a mother. Besides, I like dogs."

The golden eyed boy's grip tightened and his eyes went wide. He opened the door and stumbled into the hall, quieting the people. They all stared at him, but the person with the blond hair and violet eyes was all he could see at that moment.

"Sanzo?"

Someone took the words right out of his mouth. In the hall behind him, both Hakkai and Gojyo had come out of their rooms. Sanzo looked confused for a moment before Gojyo ran up and took the blond into a headlock taking the unease off the other two. "You corrupt monk! You've been here all this time while we were worried sick about you!"

Sanzo threw off the gesture, and Gojyo was fully expecting a good thumping from the paper fan (which he would make the exception for this once without complaint). But instead, there was nothing but silence. Lin and the others were frowning, as well as Sanzo who carefully handed the small wolf pup to the woman next to him. "Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, seeing the priest take a few steps away from the group and scowling. "Sanzo, are you alright?"

"Who the hell are you people?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Evil, yes? Next chapter – **In Search of the Sun: Moon Shadow**

R&R


End file.
